Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Opportunities of handling image data having a wide color gamut are expanded. The image data having the wide color gamut is referred to as “wide-color-gamut image data”. For example, there is a photographing apparatus capable of generating the wide-color-gamut image data by photographing. The wide-color-gamut image data has the color gamut defined by, e.g., Rec. 2020. Conventionally, the color gamut defined by Rec. 709 has been used in an image generation field. The color gamut defined by Rec. 709 is narrower than the color gamut defined by Rec. 2020. However, in the future, a wider color gamut is considered to be used also in the image generation field. For example, the color gamut defined by Rec. 2020 is considered to be used. However, although the display performance of an image display apparatus is improved, there is almost no image display apparatus capable of displaying all colors that can be handled by the photographing apparatus. For example, the color gamut of the color that can be displayed by the image display apparatus corresponds to about 60 to 80% of the color gamut defined by Rec. 2020.
To cope with this, there is proposed a technique for converting the color gamut of image data into the color gamut that can be displayed by the image display apparatus while maintaining the hue of the image data.
For example, in a color gamut compression apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-98298, a pixel value is converted such that a brightness value (luminance value) L* is decreased in the case where the brightness value L* of a pixel of image data before conversion is larger than a predetermined value, and the pixel value is converted such that the brightness value L* is increased in the case where the brightness value L* thereof is smaller than the predetermined value.